Barry and Bob
Barry and Bob are supporting characters in Disney's 2004 animated film, Home on the Range. They are the love interests of Maggie and Grace. Personality Barry and Bob are Texas longhorns who both talk in southern drawls and are somewhat slow-witted. Like the other bulls on the drive, they seldom see cows and become easily attracted to any in the vicinity. Also, they apparently have a crush on Pearl's dairy cows, as they pursue the trio in a very insistent manner. Appearances ''Home on the Range'' Barry and Bob are first seen sleeping with the other 4,998 cattle at a drive. When Maggie, Grace and Mrs. Calloway pass by, they wake up and begin to flirt with the dairy cows, much to Maggie and Mrs. Calloway's disgust, although Grace doesn't seem to mind their company. She then says that Barry and Bob might be able to help them, to which the bulls suggestively agree that they can all "help" each other. When Alameda Slim and the Willie Brothers arrive and knock out the owners of Barry and Bob, Grace takes notice and declares it's Slim and the Willies. Barry and Bob panic upon hearing this and offer to be the cows' bodyguards. Mrs. Calloway then knocks Barry out with her hoof in annoyance when he (mistaking her for the "blonde") puts his hoof on her in an unwelcome way. Barry and Bob, along with all the other cattle, are later hypnotized by Slim's yodeling song and led away. Barry and Bob are seen again when Maggie, Grace and Mrs. Calloway use a train to reach Little Patch of Heaven and prevent it from being sold by Slim in his disguise. As they chase after the cows, Maggie and Mrs. Calloway tell them off, explaining that they have a farm to save. Barry and Bob once again offer to "help" the cows on their mission, but they both bump into a U.S. mail pole, knocking themselves out. Barry and Bob are last seen on Pearl's farm with Junior the Buffalo after Slim is arrested and Little Patch of Heaven is saved. The three cows chuckle and let them all come in. Barry and Bob end up courting Maggie and Grace, while Junior courts Mrs. Calloway. They also dance with all the other farm animals as they celebrate Pearl's farm being salvaged and re-opened. Gallery normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_208.jpg|Barry and Bob Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 210.jpg|Barry flirting with Mrs. Calloway Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 211.jpg|Bob flirting with Maggie and Grace Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 212.jpg|Barry and Bob flirting with the cows Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 215.jpg|All the Texas longhorns freaking out normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_442.jpg|Bob and Barry catching up with the cows normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_444.jpg|"Maybe we can help each...*WHAM!* normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_492.jpg|Barry and Bob arriving at Little Patch of Heaven normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_493.jpg|Junior, Barry and Bob move into Little Patch of Heaven Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8312.jpg|Barry and Bob dancing with the other animals Category:Disney characters Category:Home on the Range characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Cattle Category:Farm animals Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Characters Category:Character pairs Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon